The Cleansers
The light in the dark, the refuge in the chaos, The Cleansers have proven to be both of these and more. The Cleansers are the bane of the Accursed and the saviors of Nightweald. They have a large building in the middle of Lonelight, a college where they teach young in the art of slaying Accursed. The Cleansers specialize in slaying werewolves, vampires and wraiths, be it through rune magic, silver weaponry or both. The Cleansers have three departments, each with their own style of slaying Accursed and protecting the people: The Edge of Justice, Divinity's Flame and The Silver Sun. The Edge of Justice is a department that focuses on culling the Accursed with weapons made of silver, which has an outstanding effect on them. They will also don themselves in heavy armor, often also made of silver that will burn the Accursed every time they attempt to strike the cleanser. The Edge of Justice possess skilled martial arts and believe that the gods strike at the Accursed through their silver weapons, hence the reason they don't use magic. The Edge of Justice have also proven to be the very best silver-blacksmiths there are. Some say that their craft is so fine that a silver blade can slice through a blade made of iron, despite the inferior metal. Divinity's Flame is a department that focuses on building up impeccable resistance through runic wards, as well as mounting a deadly offensive by preparing harmful before battle. The members of Divinity's Flame are often seen with several runes on their clothes and body that are capable of surpassing even the strongest of armor, simply by cloaking the wielder in energies that will deflect blow after blow. Unfortunately, these cleansers are vulnerable to surprise attacks, should they not have prepared any runes. The Silver Sun will also wield silver weaponry, but as if that wasn't enough, they'll blend in rune magic, creating a deadly mix. They will use runes to make themselves invisible and pounce at unsuspecting enemies, they will place runes on thie silver bullets to add an ignition effect, or they'll prepare runes to bolster themselves in face-to-face combat. The Silver Sun are often seen as the most dangerous of cleansers, although they do not surpass either The Edge of Justice nor Divinity's Flame in their specialties. History The Cleansers were at first simply crusaders from Godshill who banded together and focused on culling the Accursed threat, but over time, they became an independant organization. The Cleansers were created when an expedition of crusaders wandered from Godshill in the quest of banishing the darkness from Nightweald. When they first entered Nightweald, they created the town of Dawn, which was meant to represent a new dawn upon Nightweald. Shortly after this settlement was founded, the crusaders travelled farther south, to the very bottom of Nightweald, where they founded Lonelight. Lonelight became their main base of operation, and this is where they founded the college of cleansers. They were small at first, but over time, they grew stronger as more pious individuals joined the fight against the darkness. After the founding of Lonelight, the crusaders travelled to the north-western part of Nightweald, where they created their last settlement. This settlement took on the tragic name of 'Dusk' as it was here where the leaders of The Crusade were shamelessly murdered in their beds, thus bringing an end to the quest for light. Dusk now stands as a testement to the endless darkness and how there is no hope for light in this cursed forest. And yet, The Cleansers persisted. They never gave up the culling of the Accursed and still have not to this very day.